WHY CAROLINE SHOULD NEVER BE IN THE ORIGINALS SPIN-OFF
by Purple-Eyed King
Summary: This is a fanfic that my cousin wrote. She is too young to make an account, so I told her I'd post it for her. This is her story word for word. I just copied and pasted her document. I haven't even read it yet. Review if you like. It would make her feel good.


**This is a fanfic that my cousin wrote. She is too young to make an account, so I told her I'd post it for her. This is her story word for word. I just copied and pasted her document. I haven't even read it yet. Review if you like. It would make her feel good.**

**WHY CAROLINE SHOULD NEVER BE IN THE ORIGINALS SPIN-OFF**

Niklaus "Klaus" Mikaelson heard his phone ring and reluctantly picked it up, figuring that it was one of his siblings wanting to give him another lecture on his latest evil plan. "I am in no mood to listen to more of your drama, Elijah or Rebekah. I'm doing what I have to do and if you don't like it—"

"Hey, Klaus!" a cheerful bubbly voice rang out through the phone. "Guess what? I'm now in New Orleans!"

Klaus grinned uncharacteristically. "_Caroline_? Why are you in New Orleans?"

"Well, you'll never believe this," Caroline responded. "Due to our horrible Season 5 storyline, our ratings just plummeted, and the Vampire Diaries was cancelled. SO… I decided to come to New Orleans and give you a chance. You want to go on a date? Like, right now? I'll meet you at Rousseau's?"

Meanwhile, within Klaus's vampire hearing range, Marcel shouts out, "I'll give anyone who comes to me within the next five minutes complete control of Davina and New Orleans!"

Klaus pauses as he hears the shout before grinning. "I'll be right over, Caroline." Klaus hangs up the phone and zooms to Caroline immediately, missing his best chance to rule New Orleans.

_OOC METER JUST WENT UP _10,000_ NOTCHES!_

"How long has he been talking to Caroline?" Elijah asks Rebekah as he walks into the room.

Rebekah just continues staring at Klaus. "Longer than I talked with the other girls when planning the last Decade Dance in Mystic Falls." Elijah gave her a shocked look. _OOC METER JUST WENT UP _20,000 _NOTCHES! _Rebekah pauses. "Did you hear that, Elijah?"

Elijah just shrugged. "Tends to happen during Klaroline scenes." Rebekah seemed to accept that answer. "Anyway. I needed to talk to Niklaus." He turned to his brother. "Niklaus. I bring news. Hayley may be having trouble with the child and I have the _best_ plan to take down Marcel so you can take over New Orleans."

Klaus sighed irately. "One second, Caroline." He looked over at Elijah after holding the phone away from his mouth. "I am on the phone with Caroline, Elijah! That stuff can wait!" He went back to talking with Caroline.

_OOC METER JUST WENT UP _30,000 _NOTCHES!_

Rebekah got a surprised look. "You're right. That does happen…."

Elijah nodded slowly.

Months later, Marcel storms over to where Klaus and Caroline sit in Rousseau's. He ignores Caroline and focuses on Klaus. "I know you've been compelling Cami!"

Klaus laughed at Marcel's mood. "Of course I did. She's your weakness."

Caroline gives Klaus a look. "Klaus. That's not nice."

Klaus looks uncharacteristically remorseful. "Sorry, Caroline…. I'll stop." _OOC METER JUST WENT UP _40,000 _NOTCHES! _Klaus suddenly gets an annoyed look. "Where the hell does that keep coming from?"

Marcel ignores that and seems to get an idea. "You're right. Cami is my weakness. But you have one too, it seems." Marcel takes out a stake and kills Caroline in front of Klaus, causing him to zoom to her and hold her while bursting out crying. Even Marcel looks horrified, not expecting _that_ reaction. He pauses. "Really? That doesn't get one?" he asks while motioning to a still-crying Klaus.

_Sorry. Even I was surprised at that one. OOC METER JUST WENT UP _50,000_ NOTCHES!_

Klaus slinks through his front door all sad to find Elijah, Rebekah and Hayley waiting for him in order to start an intervention. Elijah and Hayley are each holding one baby, as Hayley had actually had twins, one boy and one girl. "Not right now."

Elijah zooms in front of Klaus. "We heard about Caroline. But this is good. You can get back to focusing on your _family and dreams_ instead of a cheerleader who showed up out of the blue."

"She was an annoying little bitch anyway," Rebekah said irately.

"Rebekah, we said we'd watch the name calling," Elijah scolded her.

"I was actually about to say the same thing," Hayley defended Rebekah.

Klaus ignored the girls and shook his head. "I don't care about my family and New Orleans. I just want Caroline," he sobbed.

_OOC METER JUST WENT UP _60,000 _NOTCHES!_

"_Not now!_" Elijah, Rebekah and Hayley yelled out at once.

"Where is that even _coming from_?" Klaus complained. Everyone just shrugged in response. "Whatever. I'm just going to lock myself in my room for a while." _OOC METER JUST WENT UP _70,000_ NOTCHES! _Klaus ignored it this time. "Maybe for a couple days. Or years. Or maybe a century." _OOC METER JUST WENT UP _80,000 _NOTCHES! _"Shut up!"

**1000 years later**

Elijah, Rebekah and Hayley are sitting in the living room together, talking.

"So has anyone seen Niklaus for the past one thousand years?" Elijah asked the girls.

"Not since he took off after Caroline's death and left me to raise our son and daughter as a single parent," Hayley said irately, obviously not caring where the hell Klaus was.

Rebekah smiled at her. "We helped you. Even Marcel did surprisingly. It's okay."

"And I was actually here the whole time," Klaus as he showed up out of nowhere, seeming amused as they all fell out of their seats in surprise. Klaus raised his hands as Hayley stood back up and came over to him angrily. "Now, love, I was here."

"Where?" Rebekah said as she stood up in surprise.

"In… my room," Klaus said hesitantly.

"You were seriously in there for a thousand years?!" Elijah blurted out as he stood up. "What the hell?! _You were grieving in your room for a thousand years_?! We just thought that door was unnaturally stuck!"

"Yeah," Klaus confirmed. "I was grieving in there for a thousand years. But Caroline was so great and-"

_OOC METER JUST WENT UP _90,000 _NOTCHES!_

"That one was justified!" Elijah, Rebekah and Hayley said in unison.

Klaus shrugged. "Caroline would want me to make amends, so here I am."

On the Other Side, Finn shouts out, "For the love of all that's holy, don't keep going with that stupid meter thing! It's annoying now!" when Kol moved to do it again.

Kol laughed. "Sorry. I got caught up in it. I'll stop."

"Just get _out_ of here before our son and daughter show up and _kill you_," Hayley warned Klaus irately.

"Why would they?" Klaus asked in confusion.

"Maybe because you abandoned us for a _thousand_ years for a cheerleader!" a female voice said from behind Klaus, sounding pissed.

Klaus turned around to see his two children, who were of course now adults, glaring at him. "Hold on…."

His son scoffed at that, also pissed. "Consider this payback, _Dad_." He staked him with the White Oak Stake, killing him.

On the Other Side, Mikael looked on with disbelief. "_Seriously_? I was trying to do that for a thousand years and then got my ass kicked."

Esther was just grinning. "Who cares? That's one more down…."

Aaron, her oldest Mikaelson son who still appeared a child due to his age when he died, gave his mother a look. "You're such a bitch."

Klaus's son clapped his hands together. "So we've been getting ready a thousand years and our father is now dead. It's time for my sister and I to take over New Orleans from Marcel and the Claire descendant. Who's with me?" His sister just smiled wickedly.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Oh, god. You're a mini-Klaus. I'm gone." She moved to leave.

"Sister," Klaus's son said automatically. She handed him what she knew he wanted. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, brother."

"Aunt Bekah," he said to Rebekah, who turned around only to be daggered. Rebekah looked annoyed and in pain as she went into stasis. He lowered her to the ground before looking at Elijah. "Are you with us or against us?"

Elijah sighed in annoyance. "With," he said, having no choice in the matter.

Hayley gave Elijah a look. "You realize that this is your fault for making me name them Niklaus Jr and Klausette."

**THE END**


End file.
